diemensionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Aurora Shinjuku(SA)
Hikari Aurora Shinjuku is a half Fox Human hybrid, one of the many freelance mercenary of various worlds, as well as the alternate world counterpart to the New Gen's Hikari Aurora Shinjuku. She also serves as the main protagonist of ''Shinjuku Alternative ''and a supporting character of the main Diemensions series. Appearance 5 years ago, her appearance does not differ from her NGA counterpart at all, sporting the same blue vest ensemble, beanie and black pants. Her current appearance, however, has been completely altered, now wearing an old blue fedora hat with the left and right side flipped upwards. Under the hat, she wears a double bandana with the top black bandana embedding a small marine blue jewel encrusted with gold to resemble the a ring around it. Her topwear consists of a short light blue scarf, as well as a black vest in blue royal patterns on the zippers. She has also replaced her black gloves with blue hand guards. Her bottomwear has not changed much, as she still wears the same ripped black pants as she did 5 years ago, however, now wears black sneakers. Lastly, she dons over a ragged cape that also doubles over as a hood, complete with a pair of goggles hung over her neck. Personality Hikari is a personification of rebellion, having born into a world of seemingly endless war and a family who opposes the dominant powers, only to lose their loved ones in a vain attempt to regain their long-lost dominance. However, she takes her rebellion to further lengths upon learning of her own parents' corruption and she leaves home, becoming confused of her own parent-taught morals. Without parental guidance in her later part of youth, she is much more prone to bouts of anger, to the point of constant swearing and violence, friend or foe. Due to this, she has very few of the former, causing insecurity in her trust towards her allies. She is also takes great offense to callous remarks towards her gender and status as a "half-demon", who will angrily strike back. Relationships Dallas Skye - A former ally in her mercenary days, her attention towards Dallas has been ill-tempered and unabashed, having questioned his commitment towards jobs and his warped sense of morality. Despite Dallas' unrequited care for her as a friend, this is only one-sided, as she does not return those feelings of friendship whatsoever. However, she understood the hardships her former ally have endured, understanding his frontal facade to an extent. Hikari Shinjuku(NGA) - Similar to her relationship towards Dallas, she finds disgust over her much simpler mindset, even more so due to the fact that she is her alternate world self. The most prominent of her dislike is Hikari(NGA) being weaker than her, coming to the conclusion that her dependence of friends are holding her back. Despite as such, she envies her life, wishing for a peaceful life just like her counterpart is blessed to have. Abilities As a half fox demon, her stealth and senses are superior to the average human, able to run quicker speeds and a much more sensitive hearing to listen to further noises.These particular features have been further enhanced however, due to her training with her former guild members of Diemensions. In addition, she has inherited her family's control over subzero temperatures, allowing her to create Ice at will, whether it be ammunition for her gun, or a makeshift blunt weapon. Category:Characters